


Until Dawn Youtuber AU

by Aries_03



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Septiplier - Fandom, Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Emotions, F/M, M/M, Wendigo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2020-11-01 06:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 14,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20810291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aries_03/pseuds/Aries_03
Summary: I wrote this story three years ago as a revitalized version of my original until dawn au on Wattpad. I decided to let the rest of my fans enjoy





	1. One year earlier

Nate' pov :  
I looked out the window at the snow storm outside . The snow falling harder by the minute but something shiny caught my eye . It wasn't snow but maybe I was just seeing things in the dark but something inside me felt like it was something " Hey Cry do you see that ?" . After not getting a reply I turned from the window to look at my wasted older brother passed out on the bar and his best friend Phil passed out on the couch . I walked over to him and picked up the beer bottle next to him . 

I smiled " once again big brother you've outdone us all." Chuckling softly. A ripped out piece of paper laid not far from the empty bottle the glare of the light making it in hard to read . I dragged it towards me with my finger and read it ' Matt you look hot in those tight jeans I bet you'd look even hotter with them off . Your room midnight ~ Mark ' . I sighed shaking my head " what's our unwary brother gotten into." .

I went back to the window , but was taken back seeing someone running pass . I ran over to Cry shaking him " Get up !" To no avail . I ran to the staircase "guys I think someone's outside!" I yelled but they quickly ran past me ignoring everything I said. I grabbed my coat and ran after them . "Mathew ! Mathew!!" Jordan called out . "where's my brother going?!" I asked worriedly turned my head to look back at the group of people and without hesitation I ran after him .

Jordan's pov :  
" it was just a prank Matt !" Felix yelled holding onto Mark's muscular arm . Felix's words were what set me off yelling teasingly at the friend they'd just crush. I turned around facing the others " you guys are sick! " I said hatred filling my body. " I was just watching out for my boy Felix ~" Sean said with a smile that made him look like a stereotypical dumb blonde . Mark looked around uncomfortable with what happened " should I go after them ?..." he asked uncomfortably " I think you're the last person Matt wants to see."

Nate's pov :  
I ran till I near threw up which wasn't long " Matt ! Matt ! " I looked around for any sight of my brother. I glanced down at my phone thinking maybe I could call him but I had no service . So I turned on my flashlight and continued walking calling for him hoping for a response. After a few more minutes I found him sitting in the cold snow with a thin shirt and tears streaming down his face . " Matt!" I ran to his side taking off my black jacket giving it to him . " I'm so stupid." I heard him mumble under his breath.

I picked him up off the snow covered ground hugging him tightly before being interrupted by the high pitched shriek . I grabbed Matt's wrist and pulled him with me " Come on we've gotta go." I yelled dragging him as he tried to catch up my pace. We ran as fast as we can the random fire coming out of the woods. Matt was falling behind I tried to help him keep up my head pounding. Our attention spans we running short it was as if the only thing that exists is the path in front of us, each other, and the things chasing us .

Matt lost all focus and his foot caught on a tree root tripping him "Nate !" He screamed as I pulled him up and ran . “Come on!" . We ran awhile longer turning around looking behind us we hadn't noticed the cliff behind us as we made the mistake of backing pulling Matt down with me. I held tightly to the side of the cliff and holding tightly to Mathew's hand "Don't let go Nate !" He yelled. I looked up to see a strange hand which look as if it wanted to grab me . Matt's hand was slipping my choices now we either let go of the twin brother I loved dearly or let go myself. I took a deep breath and let go of the cliff I was happy with my choice.

3rd per  
The fall down was rough Matt's body slammed against the side of the cliff. The tumble down was painful Matt got got off a little easier than Nathan . A broken leg , some broken ribs , and unconscious. Nathan's spinal cord snapped in half killing him instantly on contact of the rock .


	2. One year later

Jordan pov  
I sat in the back of the bus listening to the podcast talking about the anniversary of Mathew and Nathan's disappearance on Blackwood Mountain. I fought to hold back tears even though I was the only one on the bus. The thought of it being a year since their disappearance killed me. I flipped to the video Cry put on YouTube . I took a deep breath and prepared myself for the painfully sensitive video . " hey guys I'm Cry and before I get started I know you guys are worried but I'm fine and I'm so excited you guys are all coming back I know it's what Matt and Nat would want .... a-anyway let's party like we're FUCKING PORN STARS !" I sighed such a sweet boy... so loving ... I wish he didn't have to deal with this . I got off the bus and looked around at the snow... so beautiful but spine chilling . 

I walked toward the gate but stopped hearing footsteps that weren't my own . I looked around "anybody there ?!" I yelled ready to run if I have to. I continued to the gate looking down at the note ' gates busted gonna have to climb over ~Phil' . The gave the gate a push just to make sure proving that Phil was right . Finding a good climbing place on the wall I quickly made my way over it no problem.

The snow wasn't a deep anymore as if someone had already been here days before and plowed snow off the edge . Keeping on my way I walked towards the cable car station it being my only way up the mountain. The red writing on the sign stopped me ' The past can't be changed ' just reading it sent a chill through my body . My thoughts that somebody would graffiti up here were interrupted by the sound of vibrating from near by . The sound coming from the bag sitting on the bench the phone sticking out of the bag . As any curious person would I of course looked at the phone seeing a message from Dan . 

That's odd Dan and Phil came separate I thought to myself. " excuse me?" A deeper voice came from behind me causing me to jump " are you my mom or something?" Phil asked sarcastically . " it was vibrating.." I answered clearly embarrassed. Phil took his phone out of my hands " thanks but I can answer my own texts." . To be honest I was kinda offended by the fact Phil thought I was going completely through his phone . "Hey look found something you'll love it! follow me ." Phil said motioning for me to follow I followed him . 

Walking past a light pole I caught sight of a wanted person " hey Phil look at this it's a wanted poster . " " it's all western style and stuff ... but it's odd it'd be up here. you know... o-on the way up here I felt like someone was following me." I confessed . " think we're gonna get a visit from Blackwood's most wanted ?" Phil joked as he lead the way. " that wouldn't be a good thing " I replied as Phil laughed. The gun range came into sight " well here it is." " a gun range way up here ?" " yeah Cry's family is rich ." "Yeah cause I total didn't know that." I sarcastically replied. "Want me to show you my skills ?" Phil said picking up the gun . “ actually I-I'd rather you not !" I said backing up a little .

Phil sat the gun back down " looks like the cable cars almost here let's had back to the station ." . I lead the way back to the station and went to open the door. "it's locked." " yeah Cry said they found people sleeping in the station." "creepy." . I got into the cable car Phil right behind me shutting the doors Phil sat across from me . " do you know how me and Cry met?" Phil asked breaking the awkward silence " no ..." " well growing up I was big buddies with Mark and Cry was being picked on so Mark started hanging out with Cry and boom just like that buddies for life." . I rolled my eyes " and to think if some jerky teen boy wouldn't have messed with Cry you could be talking to someone else or never even met Dan and I.".


	3. 21:17

Sean pov  
I was lost in the thought of his beautiful loving brown eyes and that soft black hair that I can't wait to run my fingers through had me in a day dream. I look at the letter again causing me to smile every time I read it. The sound of the cable car docking at the station somewhat snapped me out of my thoughts. I fixed my hair waiting for Mark to come up to the door and I once again got lost in the thought of him. Jordan and Phil banged on the door making me jump " hey let us in !" Phil said loudly. 

I rolled my eyes irritated but not at the same time but I got up and let them in anyway. " thanks Sean ." Jordan said trying to make up for Phil's tone . I must of forgot at the note in my hand until Phil took it out of my hand not opening but reading the front " well look what we have here a letter from our dear friend Mark Fischbach." Phil said in a teasing tone which was unlike him . " Phil don't be a jerk." Jordan said whining slightly. "it's fine Jordan. It's simple me and Mark are exclusive . 

“ Felix is out and I'm in and no one can change it." I said confidence in my voice taking the letter back from Phil . I noticed that Jordan had wandered off to the railing " look at it ... it's so beautiful... a beautiful death in a dark white night ." Jordan rambled on. " ok so Jordan and I are gonna head on up you coming with us?" Phil asked me which made it obvious that he didn't know that Mark wasn't here . "No I'm good ." I said going and sitting back on the bench " I'm waiting on someone ."


	4. 21:24

Marzia pov  
" oh my god it's so cold up here!" Felix whined. " it's not any colder than it is at home ." I replied " and it's so far couldn't they have made it a little closer !" He complained I didn't reply , not wanting to start anything. We walked across the covered bridge that was oddly enough covered with so much snow you could barely tell it was a covered truss bridge. " this place is giving the chills!" Felix said. " well don't worry we're almost to the cabin." " no not that I mean like it's creepy." Felix explained without an attitude for once. We got to the end of the bridge when someone jumped out of the bushes causing Felix to scream like a bitch .

" Mark oh my god ! " Felix yelled . "dude I nearly broke your nose!" I replied a lot calmer than Felix . " goddamn just trying to lighten the mood." Mark replied smoothly. I took a deep breath and and tried to respond as politely as possible. " Mark , if you don't mind I think you need to step off ." I watched as he bite his lip and looked at Felix not wanting to say something to a lady I presume .

" ok ..." he said and walked way . Felix smirked " its hot when you act like a bad bitch .” " what's his problem?" " I don't know." Felix paused. " ah damn ! " he groaned. "what ?" " I forgot... I needed to talk to Jordan before we got all the way up here ..." he replied making me slightly suspicious. " well the cabin is just right there-" I said pointing towards the huge mansion. Felix cut me off " I know but I ... I just really need to talk to her and ... do you think you can take the bags ?" He asked making me even more suspicious . " Felix I don't want anything to happen to you." I told him being completely honest. " Oh my gosh ! Marzia I'm a man I can take care of myself!" Yelling with a slightly hostile tone but not a serious one. He walked off back down path leaving me to carry all the bags . I rolled my eyes " of course..." .


	5. 21:32

Dan pov :  
" let's see what we got here ." I mumbled to myself . I had resorted to looking through the telescope because either he had lost service or was just ignoring me. Looking through the telescope just the sight or Mark and Felix hugging made me wanna throw up. " somebody needs to check the upload time on the internet wide break up." I said to myself . I turned the telescope in another direction looking at the snow when I was basically jump-scared by Marzia .

" Marzia!" I yelled loudly.

" just messing with Dan!" She said cheerfully. " whatcha looking at?!" . I took a minute do I really want her to see this I thought to myself , but apart of me is screaming to tell her .

I backed away from the telescope a little " g-go a head and see for yourself." As soon as I let her see I instantly regretted it. 

" oh come on it can't be ..." her silence said it all " that son of a bitch !"

I put my hand on her shoulder " Marzia I bet it's nothing!".

"Is it ever just nothing with him ?!" She said clearly upset.

" look don't get so worked up over him of all guys ." I saw the tears start to slightly form in her eyes ... I could tell she was trying so hard to be strong. I shouldn't have showed her . She turned around and ran off I went to chase after her but I knew good and well I couldn't chase after her and that she just needed to calm down.


	6. 21:41

Sean pov:  
I was deep in Elie Wiesel's book Night when a snowball hit the wall behind me. I looked up to see Mark standing with a snowball in his hand. " come on little traitor we got you surrounded!” Mark called out smirking .

" well who am I to fight such a strong innocent man like you ." I replied getting up . I ran to the bench I could proving I was obviously too fast for Mark . 

" oh no you don't !" Mark yelled throwing the snowball and missing me . I balled up another snowball and hit him square in the arm then got and ran nearly got hit in the face . My A.D.D kicked in as the pretty blue bird landed on the snow covered table letting Mark hit me in the arm and tackle me to the ground straddling me . 

" well well well look what I have here ! " Mark said with a smirk on his face.

" well I guess the traitor doesn't always win ." I replied balling up a snowball and hit Mark dead in the face but gently .

" oh your really gonna get it ." 

" ya gonna interrogate me ?" I smirked. 

"oh I'm gonna interrogate you alright but that's for later ..." Mark paused "do you hear something?".

I instantly pushed Mark onto his back and outta the way . The ice cycle puncturing the ground where we were laying before hand "oh my god !... if you wouldn't have done that... we would have died!" Mark Stuttered bit of fear in his eyes .

" I think we should get outta here ." Mark said sitting up " yeah ... yeah we should go." I got off him and we started walking quickly toward the cabin .


	7. 22:00 Jealousy

Phil pov :   
" God I feel like this mountain gets bigger every time I'm up here !"

"Really? Feels same to me ." Cry said looking at me like I'm stupid.

" well no shit you basically live here ! I probably feels like it's as flat as Florida!" I replied with a hint of sarcasm .

"haha well I guess you're right ." Cry chuckled with a dopey smile . I looked down at my phone to see if Dan had text me , sigh no service.

" when are you going to install a cell tower up here ? " I complained.

" well if ya gotta spare billion lay'n around I'll fix it right up ." He joked .

" left it at home ." I smirked

"well aight then !" He teased as the three of us walked up towards the lodge . I felt my pale cheek blush a little when I noticed Dan sitting on the lodge steps , Marzia propping against the hand rail with her head in her hands covering her face. " hey guys! get here ok ?" Cry asked smiling .

Dan smiled making my blush turned more into a deep crimson " yeah , it’s so good to see you!" Dan slightly whispered

. "What's wrong with her ?" Cry asks Dan looks at Marzia nervously

"uhh....". Cry walks up the stairs towards the door I followed behind . 

"Hey we gonna get things go'n or what ?" I asked catching up with Cry at the top of the stairs. Cry smiles " hell yeah !".

I looked at him his smile seeming a little forced " hey ... have you been ok ? I mean I know it must be hard after ... well you know." . 

Cry's forced smile faded " please jus stop ."

"I just meant -" 

" I know what ya meant Phil , look seriously I'm ok . I jus wanna have a fun time like we used to." Cry replied quickly cutting me off. I watched as he struggled with the lock . " Goddamn it ! Fucking -!"

" iced ?"

"Well what do you think?!" Cry replied being a bit of a smartass. 

“well if I know you there's another way in ." I replied smirking.

" well yeah of course there's a trillion ways in there just locked." He replied .

" well you got at least 50 windows one of them has to be openable... or breakable for that matter." I suggested

" ya say'n we should break in ?" Cry asked once again looking at me like I'm stupid.

" well it's not breaking in if you own the place ." I stated . 

"Not if I don't call the cops ." 

" uhh..."

"just mess'n with ya ! Lead the way Philly !" Cry said nudging my arm . I walked back down the stairs softly trying to sneak by Dan . 

I turned around and looked at him " hey ..." I unintentionally whispered .

" hey Phil !" The brunette answered with a smile . I forced a little courage into myself .

" so ... you missed me since I've been in Florida?" I asked trying to keep my eyes on him.

"Yeah it's been kinda quiet and calm since you've been outta the house." I smiled then looked to Cry motioning towards him .

I walked towards him of course I looked at the stupid smirk on his face " Dan look' n pretty hot in the tight ass jeans ! Makes me wanna rip that NorthFace off em' and go to town ! Am I Right ?" I could feel my face turning bright red . 

" h-hey cut it !" I replied defensively.

" if you ain't gonna fuck'em Mark will ! " Cry said knowing good and well I wasn't ok with what he said. 

“w-...will you back the fuck off already."

" Cool it cat ! Just making sure ya still have something down there!" Cry teased .

" yeah ok ." 

"Look man ! Do you see the Phan base anywhere up here ?! It's perfect! You and Daniel alone at last! You've lived together for years! You've been a gentleman ! Now go in for the fuck'n kill!" Cry somewhat yelled in my face. 

"Maybe... you're right." 

" you're a straight savage bro ! He won't know what hit'm !" For some reason Cry's being really loud today .

"so how we get'n in ?" Cry asked looking at me . 

"Well hell I don't have a plan!" 

" ya sure sounded like it better deliver ! Ya got one young lady and three hella fine men freezing their asses off !" 

" well shit Cry !" I replied sarcastically. " I guess we can move the cabinet ." "Nice!" . I pulled while he pushed cause god knows if I was pushing we'd get nowhere. I got up onto of the cabinet and opened the window and somehow managed to get my weak upper body through the window on to fall flat on my back . " uuuuhhhh...I'm ok just a mild concussion." I groaned.

" clumsy as always ." Cry replied laughing.

Suddenly the only lightbulb in the room busts causing the room to go dark . " what the- " " did I cause that ?" I asked Cry a little shaken.

" don't think so ... here." Cry said throwing his lighter into the room.

" why do you have a lighter ?"

"because it's a free country and I can ." He replied sarcastically " hey look there's some deodorant in the downstairs bathroom." Cry said thinking I understood.

I looked at him with a confused look on my face " and what are you saying here?..." 

"it's spray on ." 

"...and?"

" you can use it to melt the ice on the lock." 

" well why didn't you just say that ?!" 

" I thought you knew!"

" I didn't go outside as a child so shut up !" I replied. 

"well now you know! Well I gotta sort something out . Hope your up for hunting around in the dark ." Cry said looking around as if someone was watching him . 

" well I don't have mucha choice." 

" well aight then !" Cry said jumping off and going wherever he was going. 

I walked around the storage area looking for anything , but alas I found nothing more than a picture of Cry , Nathan , and Matt . The sound of what I pray to god was the window scared me as I put down the picture. Quickly finding my way to the living room and thought I could have some fun by messing with the others . I sneaked up to the door noticing Jordan was standing right there " BOO!" I yelled not scaring either one .

" come on Phil open the door ." Jordan whined. 

“ok ..." I walked off to the bathroom opening the door grabbing the deodorant of the marble cabinet top . The cabinet door flying open , a baby Wolverine ran out "AHH! WHAT THAT!" . I stood there in shock for a little bit letting my quickened heartbeat get back to normal after that sudden adrenaline rush . 

I walked back towards the door " Come on Phil hurry it's colder than hell out here." The sound of Dan's voice making me melt the ice off the lock as fast as I could . 

I opened the door " I'm here all week -AH!" I bitch screamed as the wolverine scared me again as it ran out the door . 

“ aww still so easily scared I see ."Dan's smile making me blush a little Jordan rolling his eyes.

" it's was just a sweet little baby wolverine !"

" Baby ?!" 

"Don't worry Philly your gonna be a big boy soon ." Cry added winking at me. 

"Home sweet home,once again ." Cry said looking around the relatively big , dark entrance.

" sweet's not what I'd use." Marzia commented finally speaking up.

" so good to be inside! Even though it's still kinda cold." Dan praised.

" well I'll get a fire going!" He announced. 

" this place doesn't look different at all ." Marzia stated while looking around the house.

" nobody's been up here." Cry noted .

“Not even with the police being in an out ?" Dan questioned "not a lot going on ." I replied .

3rd pov   
" Hey ! Hey ! Hey ! My YouTube peoples !" Mark announced walking through the door with Sean on his arm "Hi!" .

"Sup guys! Make yourself at home like always!" Cry insisted. 

“no problem!" Mark replied with that gorgeous smile of his. 

Marzia gave Mark a look that could only be described as pure disgust. " yeah just come on in ! Have whatever you want....you have whatever you want anyways right ?" She snapped " hey now easy there."


	8. 22:28

Marzia pov:  
Ok enough dealing with this utter bullshit ! I said to myself in my head."Mark , Stay Away from Felix." I demanded .

" Marzia what are you talking about?" He tried to act innocent.

" What were the two of you doing on the trail ? I saw you guys together." A little more aggression in my voice. 

" I don't know what the hell your talking about." Mark stated again.

I took a deep breath and just decided to let it go. "actually... you know what I-I'm sorry ... still a little salty from earlier." I apologized 

“ look nothing is going on between me and Felix I promise." Mark replied . He then walked away and sat with Sean on the couch. About that time Felix walked in 

"Oh my god ! Get a room you two !" He instantly started to bitch 

"Felix!" 

"I'm sorry but can he be more obvious?! Nobody wants your man baby!" Felix antagonized . 

Sean looked around the room a little bit of a confused look on his face " excuse me ..? "

" oh I'm sorry can you not hear me over your sluttiness ? " Felix snapped back. 

"Sounds like someone's a little jelly that I got the better man ." Sean teased with a smirk on his pale face.

"Yeah good job ! Woo! My boyfriend helps me win YouTube awards and get views ! Congrats your a popular Irish whore now ."

" Thats really low calling someone who playing the same YouTube game you are a whore !" A confident smile on his face.

I tried to stop him the best I could " Felix calm down-" 

" Shut up Marzia !" He yelled scaring me.

Sean replying in a softer more calm tone. " Marzia I think I'd be better if ya stayed outta this ."

"Hey!" 

"Oh so your the only one who can watch out for her?!" Sean asked.

"You little bitch ! At least I went to college for something that'll get me somewhere if I quit YouTube." Felix proclaimed as if it actually meant something .

Sean smiled deviously " who needs that when you have the happiest fans and friends you can !" .

Felix rolled his eyes "oh please!" 

Sean stood up " you couldn't be happy if someone paid you !" 

" do you really think that's a insult?" Felix replied in annoyance . "Fight me you Irish bitch !" Felix yelled.

"Ya wanna fight cause I'm ready to fight !" Sean barked Mark attempting to hold him back. 

Cry got off his knees clearly upset " Stop it ! I didn't invite up here for this ! This isn't what Matt and Nathan would want ! Ok so if y'all can't get along how about ya split up Mark how about you and Sean go check out the cabin, you know the one we used for practice." he suggested. 

"Yeah sounds good ." Mark said a little bit of relief in his voice .

"Anywhere without that Slut !" Sean stated Mark pushing him out the door Letting it slam loudly behind them .

" Thank goodness that's over." I mumbled just loud enough for Cry to hear as he returned to tend to the fire place . 

" yeah ..."

" so how can I help ?" I asked trying to make up for what just happened . 

" Marzia where's my bag ?!" Felix asked aggressively.

" what are you talking about?" I asked innocently.

"Oh My God do you ever listen! The one I got from L.A ! You know when that girl asked you where you get your clothes from and you tried to act like a rich bitch , but you looked like a poor bitch." He reminded .

" she was just asking me !"

" yeah cause she gave a damn about your heels ." Jordan looked at Cry with a little worry in their eyes .  
" well come on let's go look for it!" Felix commanded walking towards the door . 

Dan and Phil watching them as they walked " ok well I'm gonna go take a bath ." Jordan said turning around and walking up stairs.

Mark pov :  
" exiled " I smirked looking at Sean 

"more like sexiled if ya ask me!"

"Sounds good to me babe!" I commented 

" it's really colder out here than I remember."

" well don't worry that cabin is one of the most warm , fun places on this mountain." I assured .

Cry through the screen door open "Hey my fav YouTube porn stars you’re gonna want these !" He said throwing the keys at me.

" oh god !" Sean laughed rolling his eyes

" I'd read the fanfic." Cry smirked " ... sorry I had to do that." He apologized

" don't be! I feel bad for you and Marzia having to play the devil's advocate." Sean revealed sympathy in his voice.

Cry smiled run his finger across his throat " I'm sure you two will entertain yourselves oh and don't forget the generator." . 

Cry shut the door , and Sean turned to look at me "I think he was flirting with me!" I gave him a look

" wanna ask him to come?" I asked clearly joking " serious? " "What ?! No !"


	9. 22:43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter of my I’m sorry and TTT references 😂

Mark pov :  
Sean smiled " IG pic ?"

" yeah sure let's give the people more pictures for their fan fictions ." I smiled taking Sean's phone from his hand . Knowing how shaky I am I knew this was gonna be the worst picture ever. " how bad is it?" I asked with a chuckle even though I internally knew the answer .

" it's actually not that bad it's a clear picture."

" seriously?! I don't know how !" I replied in amazement

"ok let's go it's freezing out here!" Sean said putting his hands in his pockets.

" well I think I can handle that at the cabin." I replied smirking .

" oh really how ya gonna do that Markimoo ?" 

"Well how about we save that info for the cabin why don't we." I teased taking his cold pale hand in mine . 

" Felix is a dumb bitch if he thinks he can get between what we have he's lost it ! Maybe if we get lucky he'll take a wrong step and fall off the mountain ( I'm sorry ! #TooSoon! ) Sean bitched about his once best friend. I never really understood how you can just hate someone you’ve been friends with for so long over a guy .

" well I think he envies you." Commented feeding my boyfriend's ego. 

" really?" 

" yeah but you have to understand that he can be a little... ' defensive ' sometimes." . Sean cut his eyes at me .

" and you care ?" 

"Well Marzia doesn't need any extra stress... she already has to deal with his bullshit all day anyway." I finished up . I shook the gate to go further " goddamn it Cry why do you have to have high tech light I mumbled under my breath ". I don’t have time for this right now! 

“ um Mark ... generator. " Sean pointed out propping up against the light pole looking back at the power box . 

“ we'll turn it on then ." I said talking like you would talk to someone who’s never done anything themselves before. 

Sean rolled his eyes flipping the switch " and then there was light ! " Sean yelled . 

I opened the gate " you first princess " I teased holding the gate open. We continued to walk in the cold and for being so cold Sean was taking his goddamn time . " how about some music!" Sean said taking his phone out turning his volume all the way up of course . 

I smiled at him acting like a complete idiot , but he stopped turning off his music. " Police tape ..." I could hear his heart sink with each word .

" from Matt and Nate ... they refuse to close the investigation..." I stated hoping it didn’t set something off.  
" well I guess it gives Cry hope...". He answered in a sad tone . 

I took a few minutes fighting tears back " what do you remember..." I asked my voice cracking a little. A swarm of depressing memories hit me at once. We all used to be so happy back then . We all got along so well, but now we can barely stand to be in the same room.

" I remember us pulling a stupid prank that caused all of this shit !" Sean replied with seemingly no sympathy whatsoever , and in that moment the one thought that had kept me up countless nights came back to me . I'm the reason I thought over and over again till Sean's voice interrupted "How were ya supposed to know he'd do that?!". But maybe if I followed him none of this would have happened. A scream cut through my thoughts." d -did ya here that?" .

" I heard ... something come on let's keep going." I hurried taking Sean's hand once again walking a little faster now . 

And of fucking course the path had to be blocked by some big ass fallen tree " don't think we can go any further with they way blocked like this." I sighed knowing damn well Sean would have none of that .

" No way in hell am I going back down to that lodge with Mr Bitch of the year A.K.A Felix ! " Sean replied discountenancing " we're adventurous I'm sure we'll find away !".

Perfect timing for him to walk onto some rotted out planks of wood only for them to collapse beneath him causing him to fall flat on his back. "Goddamn it Sean are you ok ?! " 

"I'm fine... I think."

" don't do shit like that you nearly gave me a fucking heart attack !" I complained .

" what do ya think it was like fer me?!" Sean's voice getting a little high in a almost to where he sounds like he’s about crying way .

" did you hit your head or break anything?" I asked out of pure concern for my boyfriends health. 

" I'm pretty sure I still have all 6 of my legs!" Sean joked holding up three fingers. I chuckled.

" can you get out ?" I asked making him look around nervously .

" I-I don't think so. I don't know." .

" well alright then I'm coming down after you." I said dropping down from where Sean had fell . 

"Hey cutie wanna help me move this ?" Sean asked his back and arms flat against the mine cart .

" well ok I guess." I replied helping Sean . Pushing the cart down the way.

“When I imagine us groaning together this...was nowhere near what I had in mind." I told Sean watching him throw his head back in laughter. I looked over at Sean making sure he had time to move " you good? " I asked frantically feelings my Converses being forced back from weight of the cart . 

"yeah!" Sean replied as , but as i went to move my shoe slipped on lose dirt thankfully I was lucky enough to dodge the cart . Sean ran over to me " are ya ok ?! " he asked his eyes wide

" yes baby I'm fine now let's get going."

I looked back at the cart and thought to myself how lucky I was. " Mark this place gives me the creeps!" Sean said wrapping his arms around mine.

" I can offer you the feeling of complete protection If you want." .

" save it fer later innocent." Sean smirked as we walked straight into some weird shrine .

" why would anyone be smoking down here ?" Sean asked me as if I had a any idea.

" it's recent too !" . I being the bigger dumbass decided to look into the shrine further a mystical symbol painted on to a dream catcher being the first thing to catch my eye . " Cree Indian right ?" I asked looking over at Sean knowing he was into this type of stuff.

" yeah ..." he replied with a mesmerized tone leaning in to look at the shrine better . I broke my attention from the map I found while Sean was mesmerized in just enough time to grab him by the waist pulling him outta the way "Thanks Mark!" Sean praised a look of OMG WTF on his face.

" something's telling me this place ain't up to code ." I told Sean as we walked towards the exit of this part of the mines . Sean spotting moonlight thanked god we made it out alive . 

" ya know when Cry said practice I didn't think band practice." Sean giggled childishly .

" well maybe it wasn't always band practice." I teased Sean smirked " Are ya planning on teach a drummer to play with a drumstick?" .

" as long as you can take a Vic Firth we're good ." I winked 

" telescope? " I offered Sean as he cautiously walked over and looked through it " what the-..." Sean mumbled under his breath backing up "Mark theirs somebody at the cabin." . I took Sean's spot at the telescope seeing nobody their " drink' n hard on the eggnog and Vodka babe?"I asked looking at Sean as if he were hallucinating. He's only response was a mumbled Huh as he followed behind me.

The snow was falling heavier making it harder and harder to see into the woods even though the bright white was the only light covering BlackWood . The blackness of night surrounding the mountain so dark all the fire in Hell couldn't light it .Dark like the monsters we hide deep inside of ourselves. 

" maybe you should stay close to me..." I suggested not wanting to look Sean in the eyes.

" why's that?"

" from time to time there are so bears around here." I told him knowing he probably didn't care.

"ok ." Sean replied his eyes focused somewhere else . I opened the gate hitting small bush startling a black bird .I screamed like a little girl causing Sean to laugh.

" what?! Just answering it's mating call!" I wittily replied.

" sure you were ." Sean said walking ahead of me .

" ok I was scared !" I admitted unwantingly.

"that's what I wanted ." Sean smiled deviously as we continued to walk up the cold snowy path .

" really Cry come on it's not that hard to clean this stuff up if you have money! " I complained " and doesn't look like there's any going around it either!" .

Sean looked over at me giving me a look " really Marky it's not that hard! Get out of the way." Sean said climbing over the big tree as if it were a rock climbing wall .

I rolled my eyes slightly " ok Sean ! You weigh less than me !" I yelled as he stared down at me . 

" what does that have to do with it ?!" Sean asked " hey ya got some dirt on your face." Sean basically cut himself off to tell me before nailing me in the face with a snowball.

I bent down balling up a snowball ball " OH SO THATS HOW ITS GONNA BE?!" I yelled a little more hostility in my voice than I meant to have. Only to look up to find no one. " Sean ?!" I asked only for my questioning to be cut off by urgent terrified screams. " SEAN!!"

Jordan pov:  
I sat there in the darkness of the bathroom adjusting the water taps of the Washington's deep big bathtub. "Yo J!" Cry said loudly from the other side of the door .

" yeah ?" 

" You gonna help me get this fire going?!" 

" oh well actually I was just about to get in the bath ..." I could sense the devilish smirk on his face . A light blush came to my cheeks.

" oh do you any help with that?~" Cry asked propping against the door. I rolled my eyes a smile on my face

" ha ha !".


	10. 22:44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the markiplier references

Jordan pov :

Feeling the water with my hand I let a groan of annoyance leave my lips. "Hope Cry knows how to hook up the hot water in his fancy lodge... at least I still had my clothes on ." I talked as if someone else was there . I opened the door only to be caught of guard by a faint scream . " w-what?" I whispered to myself unable to tell if it was actually a scream or the door, but I ultimately shook it off as nothing. 

I looked down the large hallway at Matthew's room . Something was drawing me to his room . I looked around to make sure no one was watching then walked down into Matt's room . A strong sense of sadness over came my body " all of Matt's stuff..." I said shakily . " so much negative energy and sadness in such a small space ..." I mumbled to myself picking up a note from beside a music box with a dreamcatcher on it . A picture of Mark visible from underneath it " You really loved him didn't you ..." I stood there for a moment taking it all in and then leaving the room . 

" damnit ! " Cry cursed from down stairs.

" let's see how long it takes him ." Phil teased sitting next to Dan on the couch. " luckily I have hoodies for everyone!" . I walked down the might as well be grand staircase into the grand room . 

" ok Comment Section I got a mission for you two . " Cry announced with smile on his face. 

"And what is that ?" A thicker than normal British accent coming from Dan .

" we've got a Ouija Board around here somewhere..." Cry noted. Dan's eyes dilated after hearing the words.

"A-A Ouija Board ? " he asked hoping deep inside that he had misheard .

"Awesome!" Phil added causing Dan to look at him as if he were insane.

" are you saying we should summon Demons and shit?!" Dan letting go of holding in his fear . 

" Come on Dan those things don't work. It’s like you always say ghost aren’t real.” Phil reassured

" no way man it totally works we used to play with it all the time... " .

I could tell Cry was about to go somewhere he didn't want to so I felt it was a good time for me to jump in . "No hot water . That's not very romantic " I said leaning up against the railing of the stairs.

" ok ok the boilers in the basement just gotta fire it up . You two go look for that Ouija Board." Cry informed motioning for me to follow him . 

Dan let out a sarcastic nervous yay " oh come on Dan it won't be as bad as you think ." Phil reassured Dan once again as they left the room.

"aight let's get down to the basement." A smile on his face as he lead the way down into the basement. "You notice how I gave them a mission together? I thought since Phil has been in Florida for a while that they might need a little " alone time " .

"Phil needs to go for it ! He's so scared that if Dan says no it'll ruin their friendship!"

"And we both know that won't happen." I looked over at Cry curiously

" which one?" 

" well neither if he doesn't grow a pair! Knowing Phil he'll only do it if someone's holding a gun to his head."

I watched him closely as he picked up the flashlight then walked over to the boiler. " hey Jordan..." 

" yeah ? " Cry turned to face me.

" i just wanted to say ... thanks it really means the world to me that y'all came back and that you came..." a slight blush coming to his cheeks.

" look man I'm not gonna lie it's weird to be back ... but we're here for you." A warm smile on my lips.

" I just want us to have fun ." Cry said opening the boiler cabinet . I walked up and stood beside him " sorry to drag you down to the pits of hell ." He apologized.

" get me some hot water and I'll be super fine." I smirked known how big of a flirt Cry is 

“ oh your already super fine....I wouldn't want you down here by yourself..." I looked around the small area of the basement we were in 

" well I guess it is kinda creepy down here." 

" definitely not a place to be on your own ." Cry added fiddling with the boiler. 

I picked up the baseball bat that was propped up not far from where I was standing " baseball in the snow? " I asked jokingly .

Cry rolled his eyes smiling " no silly we'd come up during the summer and play it was epic! The whole fam ... can't go back now... new reality right , Jordan ?" A slight hint of maliciousness in his tone sitting the bat back where it was. 

Cry handed the flashlight to me " hey hold this for me will ya ." A strange noise coming from a different part of the basement once again my guard was off

" what was that ?" 

" what was what ?" I once again shock it off as nothing shining the light back . "Nice just gotta increase the water pressure." 

" sounds hard ." I teased

" no not really." . Of course I had to be a complete and total dumbass and fuck it up the first time 

" Fuck!" 

" it's ok just try again." This time doing it right . "Alright! High five! " Cry cheered closing the cabinet door. I heard that damn sound again now I know wasn't me hearing things

" ok seriously what the hell was that?"

" that could be many things... none of them nice." Cry teased coming up behind me to scare me. 

"Stop" I whined "oh come on I'm just "Wade'n " ya ." 

" ha ha funny " I replied sarcastically " I scared you." Cry smirked.

I tried to freeze my body the best I could leaning over to look behind Cry "Jesus ... don't move." I whispered in a worried tone.

" what ?" 

" something's behind you."

" J I'm not a dumbass." Cry replied looking at me like I was an idiot .

" no seriously... there's something back there." I heard Cry sigh turning his head on look behind him .

"Ha GOTCHA!" I laughed "Aight Aight , but what the fuck was that laugh ?!" Cry asked . nevertheless the sound continued. 

"Ok but seriously you hear that right ? " I asked now seriously concerned .

" what?" An annoyed whine coming from Cry " it's weirdly regular... like a snare drum and bass drum hitting together , but the bass is slightly behind." I explained even though it meant nothing.

" no togetherness about it ." He added I looked over to him 

" we should go check it out." 

" ok fine if it makes you happy." 

" ok look if it were me i wouldn't want anything to happen to this place on my watch ."

" guess your right.". 

I inched closer to the noise for to be scared by someone in a monks cloak with a plague dr mask on . I screamed bloody murder " RUN!!!" Cry following right behind me running back up stairs like bats outta hell I never tripped like 5 times. I struggle with the door "JORDAN!!" .

" WHY IS THE DOOR LOCKED?!" I cried .

" TO KEEP OUT STRANGERS!" 

" Hey... " a teasing voice replied I stopped messing with the door , I was out of breath "what ?..." I asked gasping for air . 

Phil took off the mask " ha! Plagued ya !" Phil smiled as if he'd just made the best joke ever. 

" Nice one !" Cry praised.

"were you in on this ?! " I panted 

“ no but I wish I was !" A smile on his face high five'n Phil . Cry opened the door that for some goddamn reason wouldn't open before letting Phil and I out then locked it back . 

“ Don't do that shit you nearly gave me a panic attack." I complained my heart rate slowly creeping back to normal. 

" oh come on that was hilarious !" Phil replied as if I were being over dramatic .

" at least he didn't nearly pass out ." Cry added teasingly 

“ Cry !!"

Phil walked over towards Dan " what in Jesus's holy name are you wearing?"

" what can I say I'm a silent healer here to cure the sickness ."

"Please take the silent part quite literally." . Phil took out the Ouija Board setting it on the couch.

" our one way portal to hell ." Dan whined.

"Well I sense a hot bath with my psychic senses ." I said to Cry looking back a smirk on his face.

" oh yeah ?"

" oh and watch out for Cry he's a teaser ".


	11. 22:51

Marzia pov :  
" Marzia you coming or you just gonna stare of into space?" I snapped outta my daze and looked up to Felix 

"yeah yeah I'm coming." I groaned apathetically following him like a slave. Walking back down to that cable car station was utterly ridiculous especially when it's this cold out, but hey if this bag is more important than not having Pneumonia then let's fucking go ! 

Felix opened the gate for us I guess waiting for a thanks but I just kept walking staring at the snowy ground with a strong look of despair in my eyes . " hey Marzia?..." Felix started

"yeah..."

" feeling better ?" He asked with an actual tone of concern. I took a deep breath

" that was a nasty fight ..."

" and the farther I'm away from Sean the better ."

" I wish you'd be nicer to him." 

" I'll be nice when he's not eager and loud." He replied bring back the feeling of emptiness to me.

I guess if he gonna pull that card with Sean that I can definitely pull a Mark card . " what did you see in Mark ?" I asked a strong hint of aversion in my voice

" Marzia..."

" he's a douche ! He's been one since the start !"

" why are we even talking about this?" Felix asked clearly trying to avoid the conversation at hand . 

" because you pulled a Sean card so I'm pulling a Mark card ! And it's completely obvious you're still into him!" 

"Marzia your a beautiful, intelligent, loving woman , and you're the one I want. So you don't have to worry about Mark ." Felix reassured but even then I felt that every word was fake. 

I wondered back off into thought not noticing I had started to wonder on a different path than Felix. " Where are you going?" He asked snapping me out of my thoughts 

" oh ... sorry . You try'n to get me alone?" I teased Felix smirked 

“how about you come find out." . Farther down the path Felix once again ran into another gate attempting to open it showed that the button wasn't working " that's odd" I heard him mumbled under his breath. 

Having no other choice we continued walking straight making our way further down the path. Felix once again decided to break the silence " Marzia?... thanks for coming with me to find my bag ... I know I can be a bit of a bitch ." Felix said

" it's no problem but what's so important in this bag ? "

" oh you know... things!" 

This time I was the one who tried to open the gate to no avail. I even tried the other side " ok seriously why the hell are they all lock ?!" Felix asked clearly irritated . 

" I don't know..." we continued walking on forward

" oh sick !" Felix cried nearly vomiting as a dead pigs head laid in the snow its eyes clearly cut or gouged out and it's dark crimson blood soaked into the snow around it.

" gotta be Cry or Jordan." I added looking at Felix 

"seriously sick guys !" Felix stated as the lights went out even though we were standing in the field of motion. Felix screamed like a little girl causing me to jump.

" what the hell is happening ?!" I asked not expecting a answer 

" ok seriously don't give a flying fuck about my bag anymore ! This place is scaring me! I wanna go!" Felix rambled on nervously " Same!"


	12. 23:00 Isolation

Dan pov :

" I say we make Dan do it since he's such a scaredy cat.” Phil teased a innocent smile on his pale lips.

" I'm sorry but I'm not letting Satan take control of my body !" I said being 100% serious.”

" come on Dan this isn't a joke." Cry sighed cleary irritated at us messing around.

" yeah Daniel " Phil added.

" shut up ... this is serious." I said giving into Cry’s request.

"Thanks Dan ".

We all placed our hands on the planchette of course it took me the longest. " okay let's see what happens . Since Dan doesn't believe in the paranormal I believe he should be our medium ." 

"Wait... how can you scared of ghosts but not believe in them ?" Cry asked confused.

" it's a long story... let's just...Will you manifest yourself for us ?... " I asked calmly , deeply hoping that this was all fake. Phil shot me a look. 

" you act like you've done this before."

"shh!" " give us a sign..." .

The room fell silent and then the planchette started to move . My heart filled with dread . All of our eyes dilated at once " wait a second " Phil stuttered uneasily.

" are you doing this ?!" Cry asked judgtngly looking at me. 

I was now pale " do you think I'm doing this ?!" I struggled to get the words out. 

" there it goes again !" Phil cut in .

" H." I started .

" Seriously Dan are you moving it ?!" 

" What's it spelling ?!"

" I swear it's moving on it's on !"

" E.L.P" . I stared at the planchette in amazement and in horror " help ?" I asked .

" how are we supposed to help ?" Phil asked pure concern in his tone. Phil looked at me " Ask who it is ! We need to know who if we're going to help !" Phil was serious . 

I took a moment to bring myself back to reality " who are you?" I asked as a sense of emptiness took over my body. The planchette began to move again. I started " B.R.O.T.H.E.R" . 

" Whose brother?!" Cry asked anxiously 

" Cry it's gotta be !" I stated tears welling up in my eyes 

" THEN ASK WHICH ONE!" Cry yelled at me . In that moment my entire body went numb I felt like I was walking corpse. 

" ask who it is ." Phil said calmly.

" who are we communicating with? ... Matt is that you?".

The planchette moved to yes " oh god oh god!"

" this messed up ." . 

I looked over to Cry " Cry ..." I stared but was quickly cut off .

" I'm fine ... " he was pale. A sickly pale . 

"if you want to stop-"

" no I wanna hear what it says ." Cry demanded . 

A flood of emotions came over me " oh ... I don't know what to say... there's just so much ." I rambled on .

" well... if it really is Matt ... we can find out what happened." Phil suggested . 

"Matthew ... if you can hear this ...I just wanna say for everyone here ... We're sorry . We're so so so sorry ! " I pleaded on the verge of crying. 

" We're sorry !!" Phil added .  
The planchette began to move against. "B.E.T.R.A Y.E.D". 

" What does he mean ?!" Cry asked as if he'd completely forgotten the events of last year. The planchette continued to move. " M.U.R.D.E.R.E.D" .

" No!!!" I cried officially having full on panic attack. 

" Dan calm down !" 

" What do they mean killed ?!" Cry asked. 

" ask them what happened. It's the only way to know how !" Phil demanded. 

"How did you die ? Matt tell me what happened...please " I was no longer afraid. The planchette moved again. "L.I.B.R.A.R.Y" . " library what's in the library Matt?!" Phil asked impatiently. "P.R.O.O.F" . 

" proof ! There's proof in the library!" Phil yelled impatiently.

"Watch out ! " Cry cried as the board began to shake and planchette flew across the room as if thrown with extreme force. It was if Matt felt Phil was ignoring him. We all jump from the table causing it to fall over .

" holy shit Phil !"I said looking him dead in the eyes.

" this is some bull shit !" Cry mumbled suddenly becoming very hostile towards Phil and I .

" Cry I don't know what's happening!" I said shaking Cry got up in my face.

" I don't know if you think fucking with me is helping me but it's not!" I could feel the hostility radiating off of him . The same feeling from earlier had once again taken over my body... I was a numb , mindless, corpse.

" Cry it's not Dan's fault you're the one that wanted to use the Ouija Board !" Phil defended me Cry shot him a look of pure hatred .

"Fuck it ! I don't need your shit !" Cry yelled and then stormed out.

" should we..." 

" no he just needs sometime to calm down."

" I don't blame him ! I'm still trying to...come back."

" look if you were faking you were amazing " 

" Faking?! You think I was faking?! That was 1000% Matt ! I think we should do what he says we need to look in the library."


	13. 23:22

Mark pov :  
" Sean ? Come on ! Sean baby ? " I called out for him as if he was like he was my pet . I pulled the handle of the old tractor without thinking. " cutie you in there ? " I asked looking in the window. Boom! I jumped back screaming like a little bitch because of the skeleton mask jump scare. " well scared the red outta my hair." I shook it of and continued on " Sean Baby , Sexy Angle! I promise when I find I'm totally not gonna murder you!" I yelled looking around.

" BOOO!" Followed by a girly scream on my end "Hahahaha! Oh my god! " Sean laughed antlers in hand 

" what the fuck !" I panted

" ha ya gotta see yer face !"

" you record that ?!"

"yeah ! Look at yer face !" 

" Sean you don't do stuff like that! "

" aww Marky !"

" if you put that on YouTube I swear I'll !"

"You'll what ?!"

" I-I'll kill you." I stated a less threatening tone.

" I didn't think ya got scared so easily! " a smirk on Sean's soft pale lips. 

" as far as I can tell I haven't pissed in my pants so your gonna have to try harder." I replied wittily.

" ya challenge'n me ? Well hope yer ready ta feel the full force of my mind blowing scaring skills!" Sean's cockiness at max level . 

"I don't wanna feel the full force of that . I wanna feel the full force of something else but it ain't that ." I flirted as we continued to walk up the path .

As we continued to walk I noticed that something had caught Sean's attention. I looked at what his eyes were fixed on FUUUCCCKKKK!!! I cursed to myself in my head . "well just look at that "M" & "F " in a heart . Wonder who that could be ?" Sean said sarcastically.

" I came up here with him last year but seriously I didn't do that . do I even look like I own a pocketknife?" I denied even though I knew damn well I did . 

I looked at the snowy bridge for a minute and prayed it didn't collapse , Sean didn't stop for a second to even consider it. " it's like Frozen out here!" Sean said with amazement and joy.

"Bae you know I got you!" I smiled. A sound of weird and creepy screeching stopped us in our tracks. " the fuck?" .

"Was that one of the guys screaming?" Sean asked concerned .

I shook my head no " didn't sound like'em ."

" this place is creep'n me out.". I stopped Sean from walking any further " ssshhh!" 

"What?" 

" you can't tell me you don't hear that ... Is someone there ?!" I yelled into the woods. I balled up a snowball and threw it at a tree causing a big ass caribou to jump out . I pulled Sean down with me as I fell to the ground. 

" T-that thing nearly killed us !" He cried.

" come on let's keep going " I said getting up and help Sean up too . 

We continued to walk a little bit further up the path finding a small shack . "love it !" Sean awed as we walked up to the shack . 

" hey I'm gonna see waits inside be right back." I said kissing Sean on the cheek and then entered the shack . Nothing much inside but a mask caught my eye I picked it up and looked at it and then looked out the door to see where Sean was. He was on his phone standing next to a small stream not even paying attention. One thought crossed my mind. Sweet Revenge. 

I put on the mask and creeped up behind him " Ah!" I yelled at him scaring him ,making him fall in the cold stream . " AH! Oh god !" Sean yelled as if he were gasping for air . I chuckled and tried to contain my laughter. I pull him up outta the stream " DO NOT LAUGH!" Sean gasped .

" Damn Sean !"

" not fair !" Sean whined nearly in tears 

" well..." 

" I SCARED YA NOT SOAKED YA AND PROBABLY GIVING YA PNEUMONIA!!" Sean yelled. I took off one of my thick long plaid scarfs wrapping it around Sean pulling him closer to me.

" I promise I'm gonna do everything physically possible to keep you warm ." I assured him a smile coming to his lips " ok " he giggled. "Now let's hurry up and get you to the cabin I know that one scarf isn't doing much. 

We walked much faster now my arm around Sean trying to give him as such of my body heat as possible. I slowed down once I noticed the caribou barely holding onto life. " poor thing !" .

"Sean I don't think it's gonna make it." I said taking my arm out from around Sean and walked over to the animal crouching down on my knees above it's neck as much as possible. " hey buddy it's okay." I tried comforting it petting its head.

" it's in so much pain!" Sean said from behind me.

" it's gonna be over soon ." I said before it's body was dragged away from me . " AHHH!!!!" "RUN !!!!" . Quick to my feet I ran a little bit behind Sean .

" MARK! THERES A BRIDGE HERE !" I took Sean's hand and jumped across with him . Sean looked at me " Which way ?!" 

" short cut!" I said forcing my way up the steep slope in front of us and then continued to run . We had finally made it to the cabin but we weren't about to slow down. We so focused on our lives that Sean miss judged the steps and fell . I ran to his aid pulling him to his feet nearly dragging him " WE GOTTA GO!!!" I said throwing the door open and then slammed it behind us . I put my back to the door and slid down it panting and gasping for air and Sean plopped on the couch doing the same " now I know why I don't run!" I said breathlessly. 

"What the hell was that ?" Sean wheezed putting his hand above his head to calm his breathing. " Gotta be a cougar ! That thing was fast as hell!" I said . 

" that or wolverine ! Even though small they can kill large caribou !" Sean added sitting up .

"Well we didn't see it and I don’t want to ." 

" Sean I assure you no Wolverine or cougar is gonna come through the door ." 

" How can ya be sure Mark ?!" 

" Cougars are solitary animals and if you don't provoke them they won't attack. It more than like was attracted by its cries of pain." 

I got up from the floor " you gotta be freezing I'll get a fire started." I said taking of his soaked jacket sitting it on the table against the wall. I walked into the next room looking for matches 

" I really wish ya wouldn't have scared me like that." Sean called from the other room. 

" I promise I'm gonna make it up to you ." I replied picking up the electric lantern walking back in the same room Sean was in . " this is gonna have to do for lights ! Sorry !" I apologized. I looked at the picture above the table " looks like we aren't the only ones to meet the friendly BlackWood mountain lion ." I joked.

" I thought it was a-" 

" mountain lion , panther , puma their all names for a cougar Sean ." I cut him off.

I looked at the rifle hung on the wall . I walked over to it taking it off the wall "you would've been so useful in The Evil Within." 

" Mark put the gun down!" 

" he'll never understand your power ." I mumble to myself walking over to light the fire . 

I sat down on the couch next to Sean "now how about we get down to business." I said pulling him closer to me. 

" well ... I wish I had some Vodka in me... was gonna bring some but I remembered ya can't drink so..." Sean said looking down.

" Sean it would've been ok it's wouldn't have triggered anything ." I assured him 

" I guess I just ain't feeling it yet ." Sean continued to look down. I could tell Sean was really uncomfortable.

" did I do something wrong?" I asked.

" no no ! I just ... it's just yer just acting different than normal..." Sean admitted . I took his cold pale hand in mine .

" Sean I promise whatever is going on I'm still the same Mark that loves to the fullest." a smile on my lips .

" well I like yer honesty . I kinda fingered it was my bitchiness ." . I looked Sean in his bright blue eyes .

"are you kidding me? You're super fucking hot ! You have nothing to worry about!" I said reassuring him.

" really?" 

" hell yes ! Babe you're hella fine!" . 

Tender kisses lead to a make out session and a make out session lead to under dressing each other. Sean in a white tank top and his black skinny jeans . Me in my jeans and a black Batman tank top. The sound of glass shattering stopped us . Sean grabbed onto my shoulders " what was that ?!"

"I don't know!" We whisper yelled 

"well Go see !" Sean said getting off me . I got up off the couch and went to investigate. I looked among the glass shards to find Sean's phone playing Our Truth by Lacuna Coil . 

" it's your phone!" I called out to Sean .

“ Can't be I have my phone ! "

" well it's the same kind as yours and the screen saver is us so ." . The sounds of Sean patting himself down could be heard from the next room .

" but I ..."

" you musta dropped it ." I said. 

Sean leapt up from the couch " I knew the were fuck'n with us !" Sean said throwing the door open . "HEY FUCKERS! I KNOW YER OUT THERE! MARK AND I ARE GONNA FUCK AND ITS GONNA BE HOT!!! AND THERES NOTHING YA CAN DO ABOUT! SO FUCK OFF!!!!" Sean yelled giving the bird and slamming the door. 

" well break me off a piece of that KitKat bar !" I smirked.

" MMMAAARRRRRKKKKK!!!!!" 

The window behind him shattered as something forcefully pulled him out the window "AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!" "SEAN!!!"


	14. 23:14

Dan pov :

" do you really think we were talking to Matt and Nathan?" 

" Phil I felt it . It had to be!" . I grabbed onto the handrail " Cry looked super uncomfortable earlier." 

" yeah he was trying to be strong but ..."

" I shouldn't have asked if it Matt ..." I said trying to open the door in front of me . 

" Dan it's locked why are you still trying to open it ?" Phil asked laughing softly . I giggled walking past a large bookshelf "Dan watch out !" Phil yelled pulling me outta the way of the books flying at me. " are you ok ?" 

" yeah just what the bloody hell !" I asked looking up at the bookshelf.

" is that a button ?" I Phil asked 

" well Phil if it looks like one it probably is one ." I replied back sarcastically 

" should we push it ?"

"Yeah cause you push random secret buttons you find on bookshelves!" I replied sarcastically again. Phil pushed the button open a place in the wall. I laughed in incredulity " are you kidding me?! Are we in a fucking movie?" 

"Well leave it to Cry to have a bloody secret passageway in his house." Phil added. Phil looked me up and down " after you ." 

" oh no no no you pressed the button your going in first.".


	15. 23:19

Phil pov:

" well thanks Dan ." Obvious sarcasm in my tone

" Here take the flashlight." Dan said tossing me the flashlight in his hand. I walked in to small room that only contained a small night stand with two pictures on it . I picked up the framed picture of Matthew and looked at the back of it " 2016 Streamy Awards GameTheorist wins in gaming „ . I then pick up the picture of Nathan and Matthew laid on the night stand and looked at the back . " fifteen years! Fifteen fucking years !!!! To get a hold of little Matthew and Nathan ! I'll be their high blood blood from their pretty little veins ! „ . 

" bloody hell !" 

" what is it Phil?" 

" now Dan your not gonna like this but you need to see this !" I said handing him the letter . His jaw dropped and his eyes dilated " oh god! "

" it's a threat." 

" we gotta find Cry !" 

Dan and I around look for Cry to no avail " do you really think someone wanted to murder Mat and Nate ?" 

"Well if the notes anything to go off of then yeah ." I replied " so ... I was thinking about something Jordan and I saw earlier... we saw this wanted post full on western style and Jordan said that when he got here he could've sworn somebody was following him." I told Dan it's relevance coming to mind . 

" Phil are you saying there's a killer up here ?"

" well there was a message on the answering machine down stairs saying something about this guy getting outta prison .... it was like a warning." . Dan shot me a glare "he mighta been who was in the basement and there's that guy I told you about-"

"What guy?!" 

" the guy that threatened Cry's mom something about Cree land and being sacred and that letter ." Dan stopped me .

" if you're trying to make me feel better with this you’re fucking fired!" . 

Dang ! The sound of Cry screaming came from the other side of the door. "That's Cry !" Dan panicked running to open the door but gets pulled in instead and the doors slammed shut in my face separating us . 

" DANIEL!!!"The sounds of him screaming and things falling made me suddenly brave . 

I some how managed to force the doors open despite being weak but I lived up to my clumsiness seeing that I fell in the door way . Dan laid unconscious on the floor "Dan !" I managed to yelled before being punched in the face knocking me unconscious.


	16. 23:59/00:12 Malevolence

Mark pov :  
"SEEAAAANNNNN!!!!" I grabbed the rifle off the wall and grabbed the lantern as fast as I could running out the door into the unforgiving BlackWood tundra taking any short cut I could. I didn't care how cold it was, I didn't care about the icy stream water that splashed against my legs all that mattered was saving Sean . I was running so fast that I barely had time to stop my body from running off the ledge. I looked through the hunting rifle's scope only to see Sean frantically trying his hardest to crawl away to no avail . " FUCK SEAN I'M COMING!!!!" .

"MARK !!!! AHHH !!!!! HELP HELP HELP!!!!!" I looked around frantically for a fast way down .

" looks like I gotta jump ." I said throwing the gun down the cliff before jumping down the cliff after . I somehow managing to grab onto a tree branch slowing my fall as I let go hitting the ground. I grabbed the rifle " come on Marky you gotta keep going!!!" . I slide down the next ledge making it to the ground relatively fast.

The sound of Sean screaming the cave like mine building thing pushed me further. " HEEEELLLPPP!!!!" Sean cries from within , I without hesitation ran after him " IM COMING SEAN!" I yelled back . All I could was his screams , but it all the sudden ceased . 

I approached Sean who was laid on the elevator. " Sean ! Oh no ! Oh fuck ! Sean are you ok ?!" I panicked looking at how weak and cut up he was . I watched as he tried to move , but it was obvious he was too weak and he could barely hold his eyes open .

" help..." he managed to wheeze out I went to grab him but the elevator suddenly fell taking him down with it "SEAN!!!!" . That one simple thought came back to me but this time with malicious intent.REVENGE. 

I ran upstairs looking for his attacker quickly spotting him and running towards the elevator cage . I managed to jump my way up the elevator shaft cage thanking god I decided to start working out. I cocked gun " time to pay with your blood bitch !" I smirked psychotically to myself. The gun was fucking jammed " piece of shit ." I said throwing it down on the ground. I looked up to see the gate slowly closing behind the man " FUCK ! Gotta make!" I yelled to myself running as fast as I could barely making it in time to go through. 

Fucking electric lantern died but with perfect timing to find a real one ! It took me like 5 tries to light it the 5th time finally lighting. I continued running meeting the tunnels end I looked to the large building in the distance " the fuck ?!" 

Phil pov  
" uughhhh ...." I forced myself off the floor picking up the flashlight on the way up . My head was now hurting from the punch " DANIEL?!!!!"


	17. 00:41

Phil pov :  
" DAN ? DAN ?!" I looked down to see Dan's shattered phone against the blood splattered wall . " oh that's not good..." I said picking his phone up putting it in my pocket. I basically ran out of the lodge calling Dan's name. I've never been so physically active in my life and here I am running like a bat outta hell. I ran until I nearly threw up... which wasn't far ... not far at all .

I stopped outside of the shed panting and to be honest I was a little dizzy too . I put my hands on the wall holding my body away from it , tilting my head down trying to calm my breathing. I opened my eyes to see a dead pigs head on the ground in below me. " well that's not helping... better keep going." I mumbled walking into the shed .

I could hear Dan's soft crying from within causing me to run inside carelessly knocking a cage down from the ceiling nearly killing myself . "Phil?" 

" Dan !"

" Please Phil help me!" . 

" Dan what happened?" I asked trying to keep him from having a panicking attack.

" H-He tied me up! Phil I can't get out." 

" Dan I promise I'm going to get you out of this!" .  
The light in the other room came to light revealing Dan and Cry chained to the wall . 

" Phil? Where are you ?!" Dan cried from the other side 

" hello , and thank you for joining in on the fun ." The dark voice filled the room . 

" CRY WAKE THE FUCK UP!!!!" Dan yelled struggling at the restraints on his wrists , waking Cry up. 

" Now you all will be tested ". "

Dan what's happening?!" 

" I don't know Cry!" . 

" Now , with consent from our Lab Rats ... Daniel and Cry." .

Dan once again went ghostly pale " I didn't consent to shit you motherfucker !!!!" Dan yelled squirming . 

The voice grew more dark and satanic " And now for our brave decision maker ... Philip will help decide which of you will live...and which will die ." . 

" PHIL GET US OUTTA HERE!!!!" Dan screamed to of this lungs. 

" LET US GO YOU PSYCHOPATH!!!!" Cry followed behind him .

" Calm down it's a very simple choice... Now Phil you see that lever in front of you ... now all you have to do is choose who will live .". I looked up at Dan , his entire body was pale even his eyes had turned to a really light brown. Tears were streaming down his face.

"Ph-hiiiilll !!!! Please!! You please can't let me die !!!" 

"Phil buddy think about all we've been through in Florida!" . 

" Oh god ! Oh god !" I panicked Dan or Cry ... 

" DAN I'M NOT GONNA LET YOU DIE!!!" I yelled knowing I couldn't live with myself knowing I did .

" Phil man look I know we haven't really GeeHawed lately but I swear I'm getting better !!!" Cry pleaded.

" I'm sorry !" I pushed the lever towards Dan . 

" Thank you ! Thank you!!! Oh god Phil thank you!!!!" Dan cried with joy . We both averted our eyes as the saw cut through Cry like a piece of wood. The sound of Dan screaming covered Cry's screams. I ran through the door as it unlocked running straight for Dan unlocking him . As soon as he was out Dan wrapped his arms around me shaking and crying. His vocal cords were thrashed.

" it's ok ! It's ok ! We've got to go now !" I said hurrying out of the shed Dan clinging to my side still sobbing. 

" DAN ! PHIL !" Marzia cried running towards us 

" blood ?! Dan oh my god! Are you ok ?!" Felix yelled in extremely concern. 

"Phil what happened?" 

" C-Cry h-he's dead!" 

" he's what ?!"

"I-It was either him or Dan ! A-and I didn't know what to do ! And a psycho-" I continued to ramble on.

" oh god ! Phil no ! Marzia we've got to go get help !" 

"but what about the others ? " 

" Sean and Mark are off playing daddy kink and lord knows where Jordan is !" .

"He's in the lodge!" I cut in .

" ok you two go look for Jordan we're gonna go try to get help !" Felix said motioning for Marzia to follow. Dan had calmed down by now, he'd stopped crying and was now walking on his on .


	18. 01:03 Dread

Mark pov :

I watched as the strange walked in to the decrepit building a pack of grey wolves following him. " That's not good... that's not good at all ." I whispered then ducked back behind the ruins of the safety wall " well how's about we get a little closer." I talked to myself jumping down off the wall walking over to the building. "Condemned„ " well I can't fathom why." I said sarcastically throwing the sign back to the ground.

I looked around trying to find a better way in than the front door or a window . I managed to find a iron sheet that wasn't even attached to the building "hiding „ an entrance . " why the hell does it look like World War 2 hit here ?" I said to myself walking into the next room . I looked around the decrepit building for away up to the second floor of the building a barrel being my only option. 

I watched as the stranger and his wolf pack walked into the next room shutting the door behind him and locking it . " well well let's see what you're hiding." Pushing myself outta the hole in the floor quietly making my way to the door . I peaked through the lock watching him treat his wolves "well see what else I can find ." I murmured walking away into the Admin room . A folder labeled 'Administration ' laid in the doorway , I picked it up and began to snoop through it " can't believe they'd just force them out ..." . 

Not far away laid a broken camera, I kicked it outta the way " why do I always end up in the creepiest places?" I murmured to myself realizing I was heading for the morgue . 

Luckily I made a wrong turn , wandering off into another room finding a machete stabbed into a table. "Well looks a little rusty and damaged, but it's better than nothing." I groaned pulling it out of the table nearly falling on my back when it came out . The sound of a door creeping open caught my attention " well ...of course nothing creepy would happen here." I mumbled to myself. A restraining chair was all that occupied the room " kinky fucker.". 

I continued to roam around making lefts and rights, in and out, room to room . I finally made my fifth right turn walking into a room with a old telegram set up and it appeared to be in working conditions. I turned it on watching what was displayed in front of me. It showed nurses putting the miners in straightjackets , driving them mad , then proceeding to feed them human flesh... creating monsters . "Well who wouldn't want to be treated here ." I said walking into another room . 

I stood there staring at that hand "well why the hell not ! Well ain't this a damn cliche horror movie !" I rambled on but decided to get close anyway. I decided to be a idiot and reaching for it with my right hand. A loud sudden chomp with a grip on my ring and pinky fingers . " FUCK !!!FUCK !!! FUCKING GODDAMN MCFUDGERNUTTER !!!! " I look at the machete and then at the two fingers caught up in the bear trap . 

"Ok ok just one good hard slice .... oooookkkk .... you got this Markiboy ! " taking a swift slice at my finger amputating then "AHHHHHH !!!! FUCK !!!!!" I grabbed some random more than likely 50 year old medical equipment wrapping it around the two fingers as blood pooled from them . " eeeny , meeny , miney , moe ... catch a... tiger by the toe ...... if he... let him go... goddamn where the fuck to go ..." " you ok there buddy ? Oh yeah I'm fine I only just lost 2 of my fingers ." I rambled on delusionally . 

I wonder on aimlessly for a while trying to get my bearings back eventually wandered off into the morgue roaming it's halls. " WHAT DO MEAN IT NEEDS A KEY CARD !" I said kicking the door then turning to walk away wondering into a different room. I went through opening the body drawers thankfully all empty but one . I noticed something in the pocket on the corpse I gagged slipping my hand into the pocket quickly taking the object out "Well... there the keycard.". 

I made my way back up the stairs. Barking filled the empty room. "SHIT!" I cursed running faster up stairs nearly falling a couple of times. I slammed the door before it could get in . I ran to the next door using the keycard on it opening it . The wolf stood there staring at me but it seemed like she had no vicious intentions . " wow their big fella easy ...easy ...good girl ." I slowly approached her slowly " that's it ...good girl." I began to pet her slowly " you like that don'tcha ? I understand everyone needs a little love.".

I threw her a random bone laid not far from me " sorry for nearly kicking you back there... I didn't get laid and I lost some fingers.". I walked a little farther the wolf following behind " well would ya look at that! Stogie stash exposed." I said picking it up with my left hand. We continued on into the sanitarium I found a thick army jacket and a gun . "Well it's about time ! I felt hypothermia setting in ." I looked up at the gun then at my arms " damn it why must I be short?! Wait a minute!" I kicked the leg from the table making the table fall slinging the gun towards me . " that's right! I was going to be a engineer and shit !". 

I was forced to shoot out the lock leading to the exit. I made my way down stairs to an underground finding the exit gate locked. " of fucking course ." I shot the lock causing sparks because you know science and shit . I hadn't noticed the explosive barrels. I got the gate open letting the fire spread " OHH FUCK GODDAMN IT!!!!" . BAM!


	19. 01:15

Marzia pov 

I shook the gate " it's locked!! But how?!"

" come on we've got to keep going!" . We walked up to the cable car station " I ... I can't believe Cry's dead." Felix mumbled.

" I can't believe he died like that ." I replied.

"no no I mean maybe their wrong."

" what ? I mean did you not see Dan he looked horrified he couldn't even talk !" 

" maybe we should've checked Marzia." . A look of shock covered my face it's not like that's what He wanted to do 

" I'll take their word for it ." . I looked down at the pool of red paint covering the ground " Paint ?" 

" fresh too ." Felix added as we approached the cable car station. 

" a-an axe ! Thank goodness for that! I feel so much better now.".

I watched Felix fiddle with the door "doors locked." . Felix stood there staring at me like I was stupid " well break the door down how about it !"

"Wow wait I'm pretty sure you've played enough horror games to know it's probably not a good idea to go around breaking things !" . 

" look there's a window we can get in through there !" Felix gave me a look.

" now I hate to tell but I um... I don't think the girls are gonna fit." . I laughed " they won't Felix...but you will." 

" your joking right?" 

" nope! Get that Swedish ass in there!" I said smiling.

" fine! But if I get killed it's on you !".

" come on Felix open the door!" 

" hold on damn it !" He replied opening the door turning on the lights . "DAAAMMNNN!!!" 

" what the hell happened here?!" I asked. " gotta be who attacked Dan and Phil ." I said .

"GODDAMN IT!!! He had to know this is the only way out !" Felix panicked.

"Felix don't say that!" 

" Marzia Look at the damn cable car !!!" He yelled pointing at the cable car. Felix looked at me desperate  
" y-you can jump that right?" 

" What ?! No way!" 

" THEN WHAT THE HELL ARE WE GONNA DO MARZIA?! EVERYTHING IS SMASHED TO HELL AND BACK!" He yelled .

" well whoever did this knew what they were doing.". 

I looked at the map of the mountain "There's a fire tower!" 

" ok look I think we should get this cable car working !!" He bitched . " DIE DIE DIE (27x) . Seems very friendly." I said sarcastically .

" unfollow on every social media!". 

" hell this place was barely in working conditions before! Well it definitely won't work now." . 

I walked over to the control panel " GREAT! No keys ! No cable car! We're back at the beginning of our math problem from hell." I added . 

Felix took a look at the map " the fire tower it-it'll have a radio!!" .

I groaned in annoyance " yeah... totally didn't suggest that." I mumbled earning a glare .

" well don't just stand there let's go!" Felix said hastily running around to outside of the station finding a flashlight and pulling a ladder down for us . " come on Marzia we can get out this way!" Felix motioned towards him as we shimmed around the edge of the building. 

I knew the moment Felix misstepped and I pulled him back to keep him from falling. " thanks! Let's keep going!" Felix encouraged as we made it to the other side. We walked up the path towards the fire tower " what if it doesn't work?" 

" it'll work !"

" but if it doesn't we're fucked Marzia!". 

"Come on Felix don't say that!...Felix?" He had fell scarily silent " Felix what's-" I turned around to see him pulling up a floorboard " Felix what are you?!-" 

"It's Nathan's phone..." he picking it up.

"You gotta be kidding! I thought the police swept the whole area ?!" 

" well apparently the missed something." . We continued on walking up to a cliff.

"well Marzia given the choice I'd rather not miscalculate a step and fall of the mountain.". Loud inhuman screaming filled the air ." Marzia what's that ?!" Felix whined like a 6 year old girl as a herd of caribou forced us back towards the edge. " FUCK ! "

" OH NO!" 

Jordan pov   
I was listening to my music in a nice extremely hot bath with rain scented candles with my eyes closed. The sound of a slam could barely be heard over my loud music. I noticed the candles out so I took out my headphones " Hello?" "Guys?" " whatcha doing? Being a little creepy?" I said getting out wrapping the towel tightly around my hips.


	20. 01:11

Jordan pov   
" can I please have my clothes back now it's kinda cold!" " am I supposed to wear a towel all weekend ?! ... I guess that's a yes ." I said walking downstairs . I checked everywhere the kitchen, dining room. I walked out of the dining room picking up a business card for a doctors office and a flashlight. " ok guys I'm seriously done with all this bullshit ok !" I announced fearlessly walking into the cinema room. The doors slammed shut behind me and refused to open .

A dark demon like voice filled the room " hello Jordan. Looking for me ? Don't think you'll get far looking.". 

" What the hell ?!" " I'm only gonna let you see what I want you to see and I have a hell of a lot to show you.". " what's going on?!" 

" look." The voice demanded as a video of me in the bath played on the screen. " he's quite handsome isn't he?". 

" how...why would you..." . 

"And bless'em do you think he knows what lies ahead for him? Will this be his last happiest moments of this angels life?" . 

A video of Cry being murder appeared on the screen " CRY!!!!" 

" how does this make you feel Jordan?" 

" WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SHOWING ME THIS?!"

" why are you watching?".   
" I'm going to give you 10 seconds...9...8...7..." the doors burst open revealing the psycho coming after me "Jordan?" . I ran like hell throwing anything I could to slow him down . I hid behind a pillar in the basement "Jordan why are you hiding?" " why prolong the inevitable?" I waited till he got close enough and swung the bat hitting the psycho. 

I ran down the hall towards the cellar door " no handle?!" I pulled a shelf of wine down behind me and forced the door open and slamming it shut in the psycho's face locking it behind me. After he managed to break into a couple more hiding spots I managed to successfully get away from him by hiding behind another pillar.


End file.
